heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight Vol 1 4
. The Crusader and Quincy return to camp where they celebrate with King Richard. Later, the Crusader confronts De Montford, informing the traitor that he knows that he was responsible for the betrayal, but cannot go after him because he has no proof, but warns De Montford against such treachery in the future. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Crusader Supporting Characters: * King Richard Adversaries: * De Montfort * Saladin of Egypt Other Characters: * Locations: * Egypt Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Black Knight | Synopsis4 = King Arthur has lead a group out for a harvest when they are suddenly attacked and taken prisoner by a band of French and Sicilian pirates. Arthur, Sir Percy, Lady Rosamond and their entire party are taken prisoner and herded aboard the boat. With the capture a success the pirates leader Le Ponneau, accepts payment from Modred who orchestrated the entire surprise attack in order to remove King Arthur from the throne so he might take it. Not trusting Mordred to betray him, Le Ponneau knocks him out long enough for the pirate to flee. Out at sea, Sir Percy pretends to grow faint from sea travel in order to struggle free and dive overboard, and is seemingly slain by the pirates arrows. However Sir Percy has survived and rushes back to Camelot, formulating a plan to save the King and the other captives along the way. Meanwhile, Mordred returns to the castle and claims to the Knights of the Round Table that he escaped capture and tells them that he vows to find the King, taking temporary control of the kingdom of Camelot in order to do so. Soon Sir Percy arrives and tells the others that he escaped as well. Sir Percy quickly ducks out and changes into the Black Knight and meets with Merlin, who tells him that the Knights or thinly stretched out looking for the King on false leads made by Mordred. Using his magics, Merlin directs the Black Knight to the island where the pirates are keeping King Arthur and the other prisoners. With a small group of knights the Black Knight storms the island and helps free King Arthur and the others, easily defeating Le Ponneau and his minions returning them to the castle. With the return of King Arthur, Mordred sheepishly relinquished the throne for the King, but none are the wise to the fact that Mordred was responsible for the whole ordeal. Sir Percy, knowing the truth, but with no proof, has to satisfy himself by singing a mocking song he wrote about Mordred instead. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Black Knight Supporting Characters: * King Arthur * Merlin * Lady Rosamund * Knights of the Round Table ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Galahad Adversaries: * Mordred * Le Ponneau Other Characters: * Thunder Locations: * Items: * Ebony Blade Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}